Chris' Mistake
by elisaday16
Summary: Changed future. When Chris returns to his timeline, everything seems perfect. But soon, Chris finds out, that with one simple sentence, he changed everything ...
1. Back home

Hey guys! It's me again. I'm following a wish or rather an idea from GrumpyK and I'm certainly leaving my so-well-known Phoebe&Cole terrain. I can't promise that this is gonna be good, so maybe you could help me more in your reviews than say ,,It's weird.'' or ,,I don't like it.'' , because such reviews really don't help me get this fanfic better. So here's my story about Chris.

It's very different from his orginal story in _Charmed_ :

Chris came back to prevent Wyatt from turning evil and successed.

He made things clear with Leo.

He was never killed.

He never knew Bianca (I don't like her, sorry)

He returned to his timeline without problems

But the whole story is different because of one sentence, Chris said before he left.

Have fun reading !!!

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Chris landed with a loud thud on the floor of the Halliwell Manor. He was back. Back at home. He listened carefully. No evil laughing. No splittering glass. That could only mean one thing – Wyatt wasn't evil! A smile crossed the man's face and he gracefully lifted himself off the ground and looked around him. Yes, he was in the living-room of the Halliwell Manor, but it wasn't the destroyed room he had known in his past. No, it was more like the living-room he had just time-travelled from. His smile broadened and he felt relief wash over him. He had done it, he alone. _Oh come on, you did have a lot of help ..._ corrected a little voice in his head. Chris quickly pushed the voice away. He, Christopher Perry Halliwell, just saved the world, no one else, just him.

Suddenly a loud squeal was heard and Chris was pulled into a tight hug.

,,Oh, Chris. We missed you so much.'', Piper Halliwell said and kissed his forehead softly.

,,Yeah, me too. So, where's the rest of the family ? Where's Dad ?'', Chris asked and looked happily around, as if to find his whole family appearing there.

,,Uh, Honey, you know where he is. He's with Erica.'', his mother made a disgusted face.

Chris brows furrowed. ,,Who's Erica ?''

Piper suddenly looked sad and angry at the same time and ignored his question.

,,What do you want to eat, Sweetheart ? You must be starving.'', she said and faked a smile.

,,Mum, tell me. Who's this Erica ?''

,,Chris, why are you doing this! You damn well-know your father's slutty wife !'', she exploded and stormed off towards the stairs.

How could this happen? He didn't do anything to change the future, did he ?

All of sudden, he remembered.

_Flashback:_

_It was short before Chris had to return to his future and he and Leo were sitting outside the Manor in front of the door. A woman about 25 came jogging past them and winked at Leo who returned her a friendly smile._

_,,She's hot, isn't she?'', Chris asked, grinning._

_,,Well, she's indeed very attractive ...'', Leo answered nervously._

_,,More attractive than Mum?''_

_,,Ahm, no! No, of course not But, I have to admit she's very much of the type of woman I like.''_

_,,Uuuh, Dad's falling for our neighbour!'', Chris joked, but Leo looked very much in thought and had a serious expression on his face._

_End flashback._

That simple phrase couldn't have changed all that, or could it? ...


	2. Park Avenue number 6

Hey! It's Elle again. I guess I like the new terrain, and for my two reviewers, of course I'm gonna kick Erica's ass ! Well, enjoy !

Hope you're all fine and Have a nice day!

Chris'MistakeChris'MistakeChris'MistakeChris'MistakeChris'MistakeChris'MistakeChris'Mistake

Park Avenue had always been a nice street to live in, quiet, pretty and ,mainly, normal. That was until that new guy Leo Wyatt moved here. If you see him, you think of him just a nice normal guy with good looks and a friendly smile for everyone. But after a few weeks, everyone in Park Avenue knew, that something, yes, _something_, was just not right about this man. He had no job, he did never leave the house and old Mrs Wilson could have sworn she saw him disappear in a swirl of lights. Mrs Wyatt, former Miss McFrind, was also very weird. She sometimes came crashing through the window of their house, having really serious injuries and the next day, she looked as healthy as on the day she was born. And that wasn't all. From time to time, two boys, about 18 and 20 came visiting. Yes, they _entered_ the house but never did they _leave_ it. Yes, the Wyatts were indeed very weird.

Chris orbed silently behind a tree in Park Avenue. He had urged Wyatt to tell him where their Dad and that slutty woman called Ri-, no, Em-, no, well the name was in any case really slutty, lived and ended up here, right behind that tree. He looked carefully around. No one there. He slowly left his hiding place and walked towards the yellow house, opposite him, Park Avenue number 6. Everything about the house annoyed him. The disturbingly yellow colour, the gruesome curtains behind the windows, yes, even the flowers in the garden annoyed him. He descended the small stairs and rang the bell next to the old door.

This would be funny ...


	3. Mrs Erica Wyatt

Hi ! Thanks for your reviews, they were great! So, ahm, well, as I don't know what to say, I suggest I'll just write this chapter... So, have fun !!! Did you know I like reviews ? It's just something I wanted to tell you ... D

Hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day !

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

A blonde woman opened the door, wearing a small piece of pink cloth which, at least that was what Chris assumed, was supposed to be some really short dress. When the woman saw the young man, standing in front of her and looking at her doubtfully, her lip-gloss covered lips formed into a brilliant smile.

,,Ooooh, it's my chrissy-boy !!! Come on, gimme hug!'', she squealed and opened her arms for him.

Chris, however, was still speechless. _Did that slutty woman just call him Chrissy-Boy ? And, did she miss the fact, that this 'boy' was already 18 and not 4 ?_

Erica who didn't notice his slightly disgusted face, didn't wait for him to hug her but just pulled him into her arms, at the same time pressing his face into her breasts.

,,You're just the cutest thing ever!'', she said, finally releasing him.

_Okay, the last time he was called the cutest thing ever, was when he was 3. And that was when Aunt Phoebe was pregnant with Mel and her hormones were ... Let's say they were a little mixed up._

,,Ahm, say, is Dad there?'', Chris asked her, while trying to look friendly. It didn't work that well.

,,Nooo, your Daddy is not home, Sweetheart but we can play cards together.'', she answered sweetly.

Chris looked at her in disbelief. _Cards?!_

Erica apparently interpreted this expression of poor horror and her smile broadened.

,,Yeeeaaah, Mommy Eri didn't forget it was your favourite game. How could I? We had soo much fun the last time we played it.''

_Mommy Eri ?!_

Chris thought quickly. ,,No, that -that won't be possible. I'm veeery sorry, but I just came to tell Dad something. Yes, tell him something. I have to go now.''

Chris seemed pleased with his excuse and turned around to leave.

,,Ooooh, silly boy. Why don't you just come inside and orb to the Manor?'', she called and pulled him back into the house.

_Wait, she knew about magic? Is she a witch ?_

He had to know. ,,So, ahm, can you and-'', he swallowed. ,,And me, can you help me brew some potion this Thursday?''

The smile went bigger. Oh, he already regretted this.

,,Oh, of course, I can help you, Honey! Come on, gimme hug!''

_Again?!_

Yes, again, he was pulled into her arms and was drowned in the smell of her heavy perfume.

,,I always knew, your mother wasn't good at potion making. It really needs some talent.''

_Piper not good at potion making?! She must be kidding! And it needs some real talent?!_

_Has that terrible perfume already do damage to her small brain?_

,,Well, now go! My friend Celine should come any minute!'', she told Chris and kissed him on the cheek, leaving half of her make-up behind.

With one last annoyed look at 'Mommy Eri' Chris orbed out.

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

That's it. Don't forget to **_review_** !!! Yours, elisaday16


	4. Bums and flower pots

Hey guys! How're you doing? Well, I'm going to start with 'The Thursday potion brewing'.

And Thank you all for your great reviews! Oh, before I forget to say it, I intend on making 'Mommy Eri' even more horrible than she already is ... I can't stand my own character, amazing, he?

Well, I hope you're fine and Have a wonderful day!

**Reviews are such great things, aren't they ???**

OoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

It was Thursday morning and Chris Halliwell was flipping through the BoS. Today he was supposed to meet Erica for potion brewing and he had to find a potion that was difficult to brew.

_The best potion_, he thought, _would be one that explodes easily ..._

Those potions were all very easy...

General vanishing potion... (_He could list the intrigents already while sleeping_)

Love potion ... (_He should mark that for later times ..._)

Teleporting potion ... (_As if he needed that, anyway .._)

Time travel potion... (_Oh, he knew that much too well ..._)

Explosion potion ... (_That was it. Explosion was very good. He just needed to orb away in time and drop the bottle in front of her feet..._)

Chris quickly wrote down the needed intrigents and glanced at his watch. It was already 10.15 and he was supposed to be there at 10.20.

_Well, why not let that slutty woman wait ?_

Chris nodded at his own thoughts in agreement. _Yes, she could definitely wait._

He quickly went over to the old couch and sat down, arms crossed in front of his chest.

_Chris, do you really want to make that poor woman wait and worry?_, a voice said in his head.

_Since when did he have such kind of thoughts?_

Chris grunted stubbornly. _That was no poor woman._

_Chris, everyone makes mistakes. You did too, didn't you?_

_Shut the hell up! _

_Just orb to her house, Chris._

_No! Piss off!_

The little voice sighed dramatically but finally stopped argueing.

It was now 10.20 and Chris shifted uncomfortably. The two voices kept argueing quietly in his head, fighting to win the battle. Chris listened carefully.

_It's 10.20. you should go-ho... _, the moral voice said in a sing-sang voice.

_No, never! That slutty -'_

_She's not a slut!_

_Oh, yes. She is!_

_Just go and orb!_

_Hey! I won't go jumping off a cliff everytime you whistle! And I will not go!_

_Where're your morals?!_

_I don't need any!_

_Oh, yes -'_

Chris had enough of this. He jumped off the sofa and orbed in the hall of Erica and Leo's house.

_Oh, great. Now you let that idiot win. I thought we were a team ..._' the voice muttered angrily but Chris ignored it.

Suddenly Erica came bouncing around the corner with her most brilliant smile. She was wearing a gold coloured bikini and sun glasses. _Ewww, and he thought it couldn't get any worse ..._

,,Ooooh, there's my Chrissy-Boy!'', she squealed and ruffled his hair.

_Yeah! No hug! That's a progress!_

But, as if Erica read his thoughts, she pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his face.

,,You're just soooo adorable!''

,,Ahm, thanks.'', Chris answered and tried to wipe the make-up she had left away.

Erica giggled.

,,I just know what my little Honey Bear likes.''

_Honey Bear?!_

An akward silence followed in which Erica kept smiling at him, not blinking once. That kind of really scared him ...

,,So, let's brew this ... potion, right?'', Chris tried to sound cheerful.

,,Ooooh, nooo. Silly boy, we'll go swimming in our pool, of course. It's such a great weather, isn't it?'', she said and took his hand to guide, or rather _pulled_ him out to the large garden.

Chris' mind thought rapidly. _I need an excuse. I need an excuse. I need an excuse..._

,,Ahm, I -I don't have anything to swim in.''

'Mommy Eri's' smile grew broader.

,,Ooooh, silly boy. I bought you something. Mommy Eri's not stupid.''

_Well, you could spend hours on discussing this ..._

_And, I don't want to go swimming with the slut!!!_, his mind screamed.

But, too late, she had already pulled out something small, glittering and yellow.

_He was supposed to actually wear this?!_

He was speechless which, again, Erica interpreted totally wrong.

,,Pretty, isn't it?'' Chris snorted.

,,Yeah, I know. It's absolutely gorgeo!'', she squealed and piched his cheek with her long painted finger nails. ,,Now, what are you waiting for? Change!''

Chris' eyes widened. Normally he wouldn't believe her but he already knew her well enough that he wouldn't put it past her.

,,Ahm, could I change in the bathroom?'', he asked, forcing a smile.

,,Ooooh, silly boy! As if Mommy Eri hadn't seen your bum!''

_Oh, and how does that come?! _

,,And, don't worry, your little Lord won't shock me!'', she reassured him, giggling.

_Lord? What Lor-'... Oh, that Lord! Is she kidding?!_

,,No! No way!'', he said and quickly orbed the cloth to Jamaica.

,,Hey, that wasn't nice, Chrissy-Boy!!!'', she told him and narrowed her eyes.

,,Well, it shouldn't be!'', Chris shouted, loosing his temper completely.

,,Ooooh, you silly boy just made a big mistake!'', Erica hissed and sent him flying in the pool.

_Wait, was she just trying to fight him?! Because of a piece of slutty cloth?!_

Chris quickly orbed himself behind her and sent her onto the next tree.

But Erica only laughed in a disgusting way and jumped down.

,,Ooooh, silly boy! Don't try to fight me!''

_Okay, that meant war!!!_

Chris was about to orb a flower pot onto her head but she sent it back towards him and he dodged it just in time.

Both, Erica and Chris were standing in a fighting stance and panting heavily when a green flower pot next to Erica exploded. Erica jumped shock but quickly recovered and turned looked up to see an very angry, no, furious face glaring at her. Chris grinned triumphant.

_Juhu!_

The angry face flashed him a smile.

Yes, his mom really was one of a kind ...


	5. Go Mum!

Hello my friends, foes and something in between! Any news from your side? Somebody sick? Engaged? Married? Somebody got an F lately? Well, that's nice, right? Yes, I'll finally stop talking now ... just a few little things:

Ahm, a huge thanks for all your reviews (But there still could be more).

Er, hope you enjoy this chapter!

And, of course, hope you're all fine and Have a wonderful day!!!

With best wishes, elisaday16 (Aaah, cut the formal thingy, call me Helen or just Elle)

Piper walked up to her youngest son, grinning in a pleased sort of manner.

''I couldn't let that bitch (A/N: She_ is_ one! Oh, sorry for interrupting ...) hurt my little baby, right?'',

she said and beamed at him. _Yeah, embarrassing but still cool._

Chris grinned back and put his arm around his rather short mother.

'' 'Course you couldn't'', he answered and watched as Erica narrowed her eyes at Piper.

Piper shrugged carelessly at the woman and snarled dangerously,

''You're already giving up, bitch?''

Erica let out a high and abnormal laugh.

''Oh, housewife Piper is trying to scare me! And just for you to know, I already won the battle when Leo married _me_, not you and I gave birth to _his_ child.''

Piper growled and Chris was shocked to see a kid about four years old orb next to its mother, Leo following behind. He looked between the three people.

''What's going on here?'', he asked but Piper didn't even look at her ex husband.

Finally, Erica replied, in a high and disgustingly sweet voice,

''We were just having a good time, _honey_.''

Chris snorted but everyone ignored him.

The adults kept argueing and hissing at each other and Chris noticed the young child walk towards him. _The kid didn't do anything, be nice._

''Hey, guy! What's your name?'', he asked and bent down to the sight of the boy.

The boy looked grimly at the young man and narrowed his grey, cold eyes, just like his 'lovely' mother had done minutes before.

''Don't ya dare talk to me!'', he shouted and kneed Chris right in his groin.

''Aaaah'', he winced. ''You filthy little beast! You -'', he started hissing but was interrupted by the voice of Erica who stood in front of him, hands on her hips.

''What did you do to my son?'', she demanded and stared at Chris in fury.

_What did _I_ do to your son? You crazy?!_

''Answer me, you fool?''

''I didn't do any-''

''Just like your mother! Filthy blood of hers! You and your brother -''

Before she could finish Piper had flung herself at the woman in bikini and pushed her roughly on the stony ground. She and Erica were now fighting angrily against each other, crying out from time to time. Leo stood there and watched them helplessly.

Chris got up from the ground and shortly thought about what to do, then ...

''Go Mum! Go Mum! Go Mum!'', he yelled and whistled proudly when she was on top of the wrestling women.

A/N: Sorry very short.


End file.
